


Pocałunki

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Miniaturka, Romantic Fluff, Wspólne poranki DaiSugi, Zakochany Daichi, Zaspany Sugawara, daisuga - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi od zawsze spędzał wczesne poranki na samotnych spacerach, przynajmniej dopóki nie związał się z Sugawarą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunki

Daichi od zawsze wstawał z łóżka skoro świt. Był typem rannego ptaszka, choć nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi – lubił wychodzić z domu, wciągając w płuca zapach przesączonego wilgocią powietrza, którego zimno kaleczyło nozdrza i przyprawiało o drapanie w gardle. Uwielbiał moczyć wieloletnie adidasy mokrą od rosy trawą, obserwując zasłoniętą gęstą mgłą okolicę. Ciepłe promienie wschodzącego słońca nie były na tyle intensywne, żeby ogrzewać rumianą od niskiej temperatury twarz, gdy zbaczał z głównej ulicy na ścieżkę prowadzącą do pobliskiego lasu, lecz świeciły wystarczająco jasno, by musiał notorycznie przymrużać powieki. Nigdy nie narzekał na porywisty wiatr, zwłaszcza późną jesienią. Urządzał takie wyprawy nawet zimą, kiedy na zewnątrz ciągle panował półmrok. Po prostu lubił spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu i nie widział powodu do przerywania tego nawyku.  
Często samotne spacery zmieniał w orzeźwiający trucht, pozwalający oczyścić się z resztek zalegającego pod powiekami snu. Wykorzystywał te chwile myśleniem o pozalekcyjnych treningach siatkówki; układał w głowie jeszcze raz plan zajęć, rozkład ćwiczeń czy poszczególnych obowiązków. Zbierał w sobie pokłady spokoju, pozytywne wibracje powoli budzącego się do życia miasta i napawał wiszącym w powietrzu, kojącym oddechem flory. Podczas powrotów z niemal rekreacyjnych wycieczek, po dobrze wydeptanej latami kursów trasie, weszło mu w krew odwiedzanie jedynego w okolicy sklepu, gdzie pracował dobry znajomy ojca, i kupowanie kartonu mleka oraz świeżych bułek dla mamy, która zawsze dziękowała pełnym rozczulenia uśmiechem.  
Daichi lubił tę przyjemną rutynę, stanowiącą nieodłączny element jego stabilnego życia. Było w tym coś naprawdę, naprawdę miłego i Sawamura nie wyobrażał sobie wschodów słońca bez mokrych po kostek nóg, powietrza szczypiącego policzki, wilgoci wsiąkającej we włosy oraz dźwięków wydawanych przez chrupkie pieczywo pakowane do reklamówki.  
Potem jednak zrozumiał, że leniwe, przepełnione miękkością pościeli poranki mogą być równie wspaniałe. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy obok ramienia odnajdywał głowę Sugawary. A kiedy tak patrzył na rozwichrzoną snem czuprynę, lekko rozchylone usta oraz grube, długie rzęsy i czarny, uroczy pieprzyk pod lewym okiem, czuł nieodparty, niczym nieuzasadniony spokój, radość. Tak, ale najbardziej przyjemność.  
Przyjemność płynącą z satysfakcji oglądania Koushiego jeszcze bardziej niewinnego niż zwykle bywał na co dzień. Choć przez sen nie mógł uśmiechać się tak, jak robił to zawsze podczas wspólnych treningów czy rozmów, ciągle emanował naturalną dla siebie promiennością. Poprawiał nawet najbardziej pochmurny nastrój już samą obecnością.  
Daichi czuł wtedy pewną niezrozumiałą ckliwość, nagminnie przyprawiającą o chęć dobrowolnej, bezinteresownej opieki nad wieloletnim przyjacielem. Tak, jak Suga zawsze dbał o niego, o innych też, ale przede wszystkim niego – jakby był najważniejszy. Bardzo lubił myśleć w ten sposób, może tylko trochę zbyt egoistycznie.  
Podczas chwil, w których Sawamura odgarniał mu poplątane kosmyki z twarzy, pochylał się delikatnie nad jego nosem i troskliwie, prawie niepewnie, składał na nim ledwo wyczuwalny pocałunek, nie potrafił powstrzymywać uśmiechu.  
Uśmiechu tak innego od tych pojawiających się zawsze podczas samotnych, porannych spacerów, że nie wiedział już, co dotychczas widział w znanych na pamięć ścieżkach. I nic – ani mokre po kostki nogi, ani bolące od zimna policzki, ani świeżo upieczone pieczywo – nie było tak cudowne jak moment, gdy jeszcze na wpół śpiący Sugawara uświadamiał sobie koło kogo leży, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie przybierał ten niepowtarzalnie, niepoprawnie szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy sposobem, który Daichiemu momentalnie zmiękczał kolana. Dlatego za każdym razem dziękował bogom, że znajduje się pod ciepłą pierzyną, bo na pewno nie ustałby w pionie. Zwłaszcza, gdy Koushi zaraz potem opierał policzek na jego klatce piersiowej, nasłuchując przyspieszonych uderzeń serca.  
Bo Sawamura po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę bardzo lubi wstawać wcześnie rano, ale żeby obserwować wschód słońca z łóżka, okryty ciepłą pościelą. Z Sugawarą u boku, a także tym cichym, czulszym od uśmiechu matki, pomrukiem „Dzień dobry” koło ucha.  
Wiedział, lecz i tak najmocniej kochał, gdy pchnięty nieoczekiwanym ośmieleniem Koushi inicjował pierwsze, powitalne pocałunki. Rozkosznie delikatne, niewinne, ciepłe – całym swym jestestwem mówiące, że należą wyłącznie do niego, że on jest jego. I czeka. Czeka na wszystko, co tylko Daichi zapragnąłby z nim w obecnej chwili zrobić.  
Tak, zdecydowanie to właśnie dla nich porzucił poranne spacery.


End file.
